New Faces
by Alpha Pred
Summary: Sequel to "A New Chapter". Sometimes, it's best if you leave Mom and Dad out of your life...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Visitors

**A/N 2 words….more lemons ^^**

**One Morning**

"Uuhh…" Humphrey moaned as he woke up.

He turned to his side to see the love of his life resting.

"_God, she looks so hot when she is sleeping' Humphrey thought to himself_

Humphrey quietly walked up to her and nudged her.

"Wake up sexy girl!" Humphrey yelled out.

"Aww aren't you the best mate ever" Kate said as she hugged him.

"Oh, is that the best you can do" Humphrey said as he crossed his arms.

"Oh, you want to play like that do you?" Kate said seductively as she began to walk up to him.

"Now that's more like it!" Humphrey said sarcastically.

The 2 wolves made out for quite a long time until Hutch was at the door.

"Umm Humphrey sir some- OH!" Hutch said surprised as he came into view.

"Oh Hutch, umm hehe what to report?" Humphrey said hesitantly as he pushed Kate off him.

"We have 2 wolves, quite old who are asking for a Humphrey" Hutch replied.

"Alright, we will check it out" Humphrey said as he signalled Kate to come.

**At The Main Gate**

"Are these the 2 wolves that are looking for Humphrey?" Justin asked.

"Yes sir" The soldier replied.

"Justin, what's wrong?" Humphrey asked.

"HUMPHREY IS THAT YOU?" One of the old wolves yelled.

"Umm yes my name is Humphrey, who are you?" Humphrey said awkwardly.

"We are your mum and dad!" They replied in unison as they ran to hug their long lost son.

"WHAT!" Humphrey, Kate and Justin yelled out.

**With Drew And Marissa**

It's been about 2 years since their incident with Winston.

The 2 wolves are quite older now, but are still 'kids'

"Why hello there, miss sexy" Drew said playfully.

"Oh really" Marissa said as she got on Drew and began to move her butt.

That got Drew really horny and Marissa noticed it and blushed.

"Are you ready?" Drew asked

"Did you take it, cause I don't want kids now" Marissa said.

"Don't worry I already did" Drew assured her.

The 2 began to have some 'FUN'

Marissa and Drew began to make out until Marissa began to lower her head into Drew's lower parts. As Marissa found Drew's dick, she began to suck on it, and with each second passing, she went faster and faster. As Drew was about to hit his climax he yelled "It's COMING!". He had cummed all over Marissa. She quickly licked it all off and positioned her womanhood over Drew's dick. She began to ride it.

**30 minutes later….**

"That was amazing.." Drew said as he lay flat on his back.

"Come on let's go get some breakfast" Marissa said.

"Ok, hey when is Alpha school start?" Drew asked.

"Today at 12:30pm" Marissa replied.

"What time is it now?" Drew asked as he grabbed his watch.

"Oh no…." Drew said as he dropped his watch.

"What is it?" Marissa asked.

"It's 12:25pm" Drew said.

The 2 wolves quickly ran out and sprinted as fast as they could towards Garth's den for the first class.

**With Humphrey and Kate**

"Wow where have you been Humphrey?" Humphrey's dad asked.

"I've been here forever, hey do you mind if I ask, what your names are?" Humphrey said softly thinking it would offend them.

"Oh sure honey, I'm Jason and this is my mate Star" Jason replied.

"Umm Humphrey dear, where are we going and who is that girl following us?" Star asked suspiously

"We are going to the first class of Alpha school for young alphas" Humphrey said as he pointed to Garth's den.

"What about her?" Jason pointed.

"She's my mate!" Humphrey said cheerfully.

"MATE?" Jason and Star said in unison as they both put on fake smiles.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Alpha School

"WELCOME EVERYBODY TO ALPHA SCHOOL!" Garth announces to the young alphas.

The young alphas along with Humphrey, Kate and Humphrey's parents cheered.

"Now if the 'adults' may leave so that they may begin their training" Garth said as he signaled Humphrey's group along with Lilly.

As Humphrey's group leaves, Garth gathers the young alphas into a group.

"Now, you 8 alpha wolves will train to become the best alpha we can make you be. First we will introduce ourselves. My name is Garth and I will be your teacher for your training" Garth says as he raises his hand in the air.

"My name is Drew" Drew said as he stood up.

"And I'm Marissa" Marissa said shyly.

"There's no reason to be shy here, we are all friends" Garth said assuring Marissa.

A wolf with gold fur similar to Kate stood up and said "Hi guys, I'm Alexis"

A wolf with grey fur then stood up beside Alexis and said "Heyyy, I'm Aleni"

A wolf with a bright white fur exactly like Lilly stood up slowly and said shyly "Hi… umm I'm Ruby"

"Well hello ladies" Drew said playfully as he winked at them.

Marissa who knew he was joking decided to play along as she slapped his silly face.

"Oww!" Drew said as he rubbed his hand on his cheek

A wolf with a white/light silver tint fur slowly stood up and said "Hi, um I'm-" He got cut off when he turned his head to see the 3 girls.

He was dead frozen in his tracks.

A wolf that was somewhat bigger then the younger alphas then stood up and snapped his fingers in front of the frozen alpha's face.

"Oh, hehe I'm sorry, I'm Aaron" Aaron then said as he quickly sat back down.

"Well ahem, I'm Harv and umm I don't mean to brag but umm" Harv said in a cocky tone as he went in front of the girls and showed them his 'guns'.

"Yeah not impressed!" Aaron then said as the room burst out with laughter.

The final wolf who stood up proudly and said "Devin but you can call me 'Pred'".

"And why is that?" asked Alexis curiously.

"Well I'm going to show you, when we go hunt some caribou" Devin replied.

"Whoa, hold your horses buddy, we just got to know each other, for now we will call it a day, will you guys please go to your respective dens and don't forget, we have class tomorrow at 9:30AM sharp" Garth replied as he pointed to 2 dens.

**With Humphrey's group**

As Humphrey's parents were walking behind Humphrey, they watched carefully as Humphrey, Kate and Lilly played together.

"I don't like this Kate girl, she is a bad influence on Humphrey" Star said in an angry tone.

"I agree, however I must ask, on how is she a bad influence to Humphrey?" Jason then asked curiously.

"Because, she makes Humphrey do crazy and wild stuff, and 1 day he will get hurt" Star replied.

"But, he's an Omega dear, that's what omega's do" Jason then said as he pointed to Humphrey's omega friends log sledding down a hill.

"I don't care what you say, my boy is not going to be with that ugly (insert word here) for his entire life" Star said as she scratched a tree.

"Well, since you hate omega's so much, don't you think we should tell him, why he's an omega and not a Jeta" Jason said quietly.

"NO, he must not know, it will make him hate us for eternity" Star said as she covered her mate's muzzle.

_Star then had a flashback to when Humphrey was with his family and he was outside playing with his brother._

"_HAHA Catch the ball!" Humphrey yelled as he through a rabbit at his brother._

"_Kids it's time to leave for Alpha school now!" Star said as she began to walk._

"_Coming mom!" The 2 brothers said in unison._

_As the 3 wolves were walking along the path they were ambushed by a pack of wolves._

_Star who was unable to wake nor move any part of her body, was able to hear a conversation of the wolves._

"_Let's take the smaller one" 1 wolf said as the wolves ran back into the forest._

_A few hours later, Star had woken up to find that 1 of her sons were gone. She bent down to Humphrey to find that he was conscious however he had broken his arms and legs. Star quickly called for their pack's healer._

"_IS HE GOING TO BE ALRIGHT?" Star asked hesitantly as she began to tear up_

"_He will be fine, however, he cannot be an alpha anymore, he can only be an omega from here on out or a Jeta" The pack's healer replied._

"_No, Humphrey can't get hurt anymore, he will be the omega from here on out" Star thought to herself._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Tragedy

A/N Includes some cursing so if you don't like it, don't read it.

As daylight struck, the young Alphas awoke from their sleep. As they walked out of their respective dens, they come in view of a beautiful take of Jasper. The birds were singing and chirping, there were clear skies and everyone in the valley was having a great time. They then began to make their way towards their trainer's den to begin their training to become a full Alpha.

"Good morning class, did you sleep well last night?" asked Garth as he exited with some fresh caribou to give for breakfast.

"Yes " the alphas replied in unison.

"We will begin our training today so everyone gather around" Garth announced as he opened up a map where the caribou were mostly spotted.

He then began to direct everyone into teams of 3 and began assigning roles to each wolf in their team.

First up was team Red which consisted of Alexis, Devin and Aleni.

"Assume the positions" Garth said quietly as he didn't want to startle the caribou that were happily resting.

As the 3 wolves got into position, Devin gave a quick look at Alexis before getting ready to kill the caribou.

"_He's going to prove to me why he's named Pred huh" Alexis thought to herself._

As Garth and the others watched from afar, he gave the signal to commence. The plan was that they would trap the caribou into a corner and go for the kill. Devin and Aleni were to scare the caribou away while Alexis was to save 1 caribou and push it back into a corner.

As Garth gave the signal to commence, Devin and Aleni sprung from the grass which triggered the caribou to run away and as on cue, Alexis appeared and managed to get 1 caribou. As the 3 wolves began to walk closer and closer towards the caribou, Devin readied his claws as he swiftly slashed the caribou viciously that left no chance of survival for the caribou.

"And time!" Garth yelled out as team Red's kill was a success.

Up next was team Blue which consisted of Drew, Marissa and Ruby.

Each team had to follow the same plan that team Red did so Drew and Marissa sprung out scared the living hell out of the caribou and Ruby sprung out as well, however she did not succeed in trapping a caribou. All of a sudden a wolf from the valley yelled "STAMPEDE!" which caused a huge commotion.

"Fuck me!" Garth yelled as he signaled the young alphas to stay put as he ran towards the valley.

At the valley, there was a huge party going on as they were unaware of the imminent stampede arriving.

"Oh look Kate, look at those diamonds" Humphrey pointed it out as the 2 watched in amazement.

All of a sudden everyone at the party felt the ground shaking, each wolf knew what it meant.

At the side of the valley appeared Garth as he yelled out "STAMPEDE!" which triggered every single wolf to run towards the sides of the valley.

Star knew that this was the perfect opportunity to get rid of Kate once and for all without Humphrey knowing it was her that killed his mate. As they were running towards the sides, she purposely tripped Kate which made her fall to the ground. Unaware that his mate had fallen down, Humphrey pushed on. Kate was down for the count as she hit her head on a rock as she fell. As soon as Humphrey and his parents made it to the sides of the valley, he looked around everywhere for his mate. As soon as he came into view of his mate, the stampede of caribou had already came to close…

"KATE!" Humphrey yelled from the top of his lungs.

As the stampede faded away, he quickly rushed down to find his mate. She was nowhere to be found but he did find blood marks in the direction of where the caribou were running.

Humphrey broke down as he cried his balls out, a bunch of wolves then came down to try to comfort him but it was no use.

"It's ok sweetie, we will find you another mate" Star said with an evil grin on her face.

Humphrey got up quickly as he pushed away his mom's paw and ran away, far away from Jasper.

"HUMPHREY COME BACK!" Garth yelled but it was no good, he knew Humphrey was long gone.

As if on cue, the young alphas appeared.

"What's wrong?" Drew asked curiously not knowing what had just happened.

"He's gone….. She's gone…" Garth said softly as a single tear ran down from his eyes.

"Who is gone, what happened?" Marissa then asked.

"The stampede took Kate away which made Humphrey lose it and he ran away" Lilly replied in place of Garth who had no desire to talk.

"Oh my goodness" Alexis gasped.

"Great good job dimwit" Aleni said to Ruby.

"HEY IT WASN'T MY FAULT OK SO JUST SHUT UP" Ruby then yelled.

"HEY, break it up you 2" Eve then said as she came in between the 2 wolves.

"Now, Aleni, that wasn't very nice and it wasn't Ruby's fault" Eve said bravely.

"Sorry Ruby" Aleni then said to Ruby.

"It's ok" Ruby said as the 2 wolves hugged it out.

As night time fell, Garth, Lilly, Eve and Justin came together for a secret meeting.

"Where do you think he went off to?" Garth asked as he laid out an entire map of Canada.

"He could be anywhere right now" Lilly added on.

"I'm sure he will come back to his senses…" Justin replied as he walked outside.

"I just hope he does pretty soon" Eve says as the 4 wolves look up to see a deadly storm approaching Jasper.

Out somewhere near the American/Canadian borderline, a wolf runs for his life as 3 humans with tranquilizer guns chase after it. As the wolf sees a den hidden under a waterfall, it decides to take refuge in it.

"BLASTED WOLF, YOUR LUCKY THE STORMS COMING!" Yelled out 1 of the humans as they returned to their home.

Inside the den, the wolf lay flat on the ground curled up crying. As the storm passed over the wolf's den, the wolf cried out "WHY!". Lucky for him however the storm's loud thunder and hard rain covered up his cry.

"WHY THE FUCK DID IT HAVE TO BE HER! WHY NOT ME!" Humphrey yelled out as he smashed his head and claws at the wall numerous times. After a while he began to lose energy as he had not had a meal in a long time. He began to lose his vision as he began to pass out. Before he lost vision he could see a shadowy figure enter the den.

Morning had arrived as the storm had calmed down. Humphrey woke up to fresh caribou meat in front of him. Attached to the meat was note.

Dear wolf,

I had heard you screaming and by time I had arrived at your den, you were beginning to pass out. I had brought you some meat to fill up your tummy. I'll be gone to get you some wood.

Your friend,

Sneak.

Humphrey didn't know who this wolf was but he was fortunate that this wolf had aided him. He began to dig into the meat like a savage. While he was digging into the meat, a voice from the entrance of the den said "I see your awake now".

Humphrey then got up into a defensive stance and growled at the stranger.

"Whoa, calm down, I mean no harm" The wolf said as he backed away a bit.

As Humphrey then calmed down he began to walk up to the wolf. The wolf was carrying some wood it had cut from some trees.

"I'm Sneak, I got you that caribou meat fresh from this morning" Sneak said as he stretched out his hand.

Humphrey grabbed his hand and shook it.

"I'm Humphrey and thanks for getting me the meat, I've been under a lot of stress" Humphrey replied as he sat back down and finished the caribou.

"What happened?" Sneak asked curiously.

"Oh it's ok it's nothing, besides I bet you have a busy schedule" Humphrey replied as he wiped blood from his mouth.

"I've got time" Sneak said as he sat down.

Humphrey recalled what had happened at Jasper to Sneak who was shocked and now understood what has happened in Humphrey's life.

"I'm so sorry for your loss Humphrey." Sneak said as he comforted him.

"Thanks" Humphrey replied as he smiled for the first time in a while.

"I'm sure your mate is fine" Sneak then assured Humphrey.

"I hope so" Humphrey replied as the 2 began to make their way back to Jasper.

Somewhere near Jasper, A female awakens on top of a herd of caribou, she try's her best and succeeds in getting off the caribou. She begins to lose consciousness as the last thing she sees is a sign that says Toronto 200km.


End file.
